Cheat Codes for San Andreas (PC)
Here are the Cheat Codes for GTA San Andreas (PC) Cheat Codes 1. 'Random Text Cheat Codes Type/enter these codes during gameplay. The set code can be uppercase or lowercase. 2. 'Plain Text Cheat Codes Type these codes during gameplay. The set code can be uppercase or lowercase. Unlockables 1. 'Unlockable Outfits These are all the Unlockable Outfits in the game... 2. 'Girlfriends Cars These cars are obtained through getting the girfriends to %50... 3. 'Girlfriend Perks Unlock all restricted zones. 4. 'Dual Weildable Weapons Get these weapons to Hitman to Dual Weild them 5. ''Hidden Package Rewards'' Collect all the "hidden packages" in their respective areas to get these weapons... '''6. 'Assets Complete the assets missions/objectives to get money made at that location 7. 'Vehicle Side-Mission Unlockables 8. 'Unlimited ammo 9. 'Bonus 1.000.000$ Locations are marked with checkered flag. See radar or map. 10. '100% completition Bonus 11. 'Infinite sprint Complete the Burglary mission by having C.J. steal $10,000 worth of stuff. GTA: San Andreas Secrets 1. 'Save two cars in your garage This works in the same way as the previous games. Normally you can only save one car in your garage, but with this you can save two or more! All you have to do is get your two or however many cars and bring them up to your garage. Drive one of them until the garage door opens, and then drive it half way in and get out of the car. This will keep the door open for you. Next, get into the other car and drive that all the way into the garage. Then get into the car half way in and drive it the rest of the way in and get out and leave the garage. Et viola! You now have two cars stored in your garage! 2. 'Stop gang attack on your territory. To stop other gangs from attacking your territory, just save you game, this will stop the gang war and you won't have to fight them. 3. 'Free Money Go to a strip club and stand in front of a stripper when the people watching them gives them money CJ will take it instead since you are where they put the money 4. 'Basketball Tricks Click the left mouse button while playing basketball to do tricks with the ball. 5. 'Edit the stats of any vehicle in game. First browse to your GTA:SA isntall directory, it will look something like this: C:\Program Files\Rockstar Games\GTA San Andreas\ Then go to the data directory. MAKE A BACKUP OF ANY FILES BEFORE YOU EDIT THEM. To edit the vehicle stats, open the handling.cfg file in notepad. As you can see, all the info on every vehicle in in there. Follow the instructions in the comments to find out how to edit it. You can do anyuthing like make a Rhino as light as a PCJ600 and control just as well. Basically, you can edit anything in the game from these files. Just be careful what you edit and leave them as sane values to prevent glitches. 6. 'Choose size of the Moon Shoot it with sniper to make it change size from bigger to smaller and vice versa. GTA: San Andreas Glitches 1. 'Free Vehicle Repair For free and fast car repair, park your car in one of your garages, back away to let the door close, then step torwards the garage so the door opens again. The car will be instantly repaired of all dents, etc. This is especially useful if you have an expensive modded car that you want to keep for certain ingame stats. 2. 'NOS recharge without waiting. Instead of having to wait for the NOS to recharge to use again, exit then enter the car, and you can use the NOS again. 3. 'Early and riskfree exploration During the mission "Reuniting the Families", you have to shoot down a group of SWAT team and then enter the motel to save Sweet. Beating the SWAT, instead of getting into the motel, you can travel all around the entire map and enter all the restricted areas like the military base and the maps that are locked. You will have no wanted level and no cops will chase you. You can explore the entire map freely without taking risk. This is the best time to confirm vehicle and item locations and to collect the snapshots, oysters and horseshoes. 4. 'Restricted areas open for you During Woozie's mission "Amphibian Assault", the wanted level system is disabled. You can now travel everywhere in the game including the restricted areas like the Eastern naval base and all police stations without the cops chasing you. This is time to collect the two oysters in the extremely dangerous naval base without being shot. Category:PC Category:GTA Category:Rockstar Games